Godmother
by RavenAbyss
Summary: Pema dies, but not before entrusting Lin with the duty of Looking after Tenzin and the children. Follow the metalbender as she tries awkwardly to deal with her job as godmother, kids she never wanted, and a grieving ex lover.
1. Chapter 1

:D It's been a while guys but I'm back and I'm in a Korra mood. While brain storming up a Bolinora (Yes I ship them) fic, this popped into my mind. I don't know how many chapters it will be, but I do have a lot of ideas for it.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Korra nor any of that characters.

* * *

Tenzin gripped his wife's hand and looked at her with a pleading face. Her skin was pale and her body shivered beneath the water tribe blankets. He gently moved a strand of hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear. The action earned a small, weak smile from her that made his heart ache. Amon was gone, the war was over. Everything was supposed to be okay. So why was this happening? "Pema," Tenzin whispers. "I'm so sorry."

The airbender couldn't help but blame himself for her condition. He knew it had been risky to move her so soon, but he couldn't risk Amon capturing his family. Their race had almost went extinct once, and it was his duty to make sure it didn't happen again. Escaping on Oogie was the only chance he had to save all of them, but despite his best efforts they were captured. Now after being freed his wife lay here, dieing before him. The Irony of the situation made his body grow cold.

"I only wanted to protect you," He says softly, his voice cracking."I shouldn't have-"

Pema looked up at him and smiled warmly, halting his words. "I know, and you did. You did what you had to do. "

She lifts her arm, placing her cold palm to his check and began to wipe away the silent tears that fell down his face. Tenzin wondered how she could be so calm, she knew she was dying. His mother had tried everything, but it had been days and the bleeding hadn't stopped, and an infection had finally set in. Yet, despite all this, her chestnut eyes matched the smile that she wore on her face.

Pema let her hand fall and exhaled a large breath. The simple action had taken a lot of effort in her current condition. "Tenzin," She says "I want to see the children, one more time."

Her words shocked him, and his mind went blank.

"Tenzin." She repeats.

The sound of his name brings him back to reality. "Pema... Don't go." He begs.

"Tenzin, please."

With those words the airbender was defeated. He had held onto the small hope that his wife would survive this, until now. Tenzin stood up, his legs shaking.

"I'll go get them," His voice trembles. He looks at her smile again and reluctantly lets her hand slip from his grasp.

"Oh, hello Lin," Pema said as the metalbender walked into the room.

"Tenzin asked me to look after you while he fetches the children," She said calmly, shutting the door. "It shouldn't take long, they are with their grandmother."

Lin watched as the dying woman laughed softly. "Its funny to think that as old as she is, she will out live me."

Lin didn't say anything. She was too surprised by Pema's acceptance of death, and her laughter. It was one thing to be calm in the face of death, but another to be laughing. She looked so frail, the energy the woman once had to deal with the airbender children was now gone. Lin began to feel a mix of both pity and respect for the woman.

"Death has no concept of age," She said finally.

"No it doesn't," Pema said. "Lin can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead," She said, as she sat down to occupy the chair Tenzin taken earlier.

"I want you to look after them."

Lin sat up a bit straighter. "What?"

"The children, I want you to be there god mother.

* * *

Kind of short, I know. Chapters will range in size though. I'll try and up date this as often as my schedule allows it.

I would also like to say, I like Pema, but at the same time I ship Linzin. I don't like the idea of splitting Pema and Tenzin up in order to have Linzin. I don't like the idea of destroying a healthy, happy family. I feel Pema dying is a more realistic way for Linzin to happen.

:D Happy New Years! Hope you guys are having a good one, because when I wake up I have to feel out the FAFSA forms! Oh won't that be fun? American college students, you know what I'm talking about.

Also I'm on Tumblr now. Same name as here.


	2. Chapter 2

You guys were begging for the next chapter, so here it is, and its a long one :)

R&R?

*Minor Language Warning*

Disclaimer:I do not own the legend of Korra nor any of the characters used.

* * *

Godmother Chapter two

Pema's body had been flown from the south pole not long after the woman had taken her final breaths. The funeral was to be held a few days later at Air Temple Island, and her family and friends would be attending, along with the acolytes. The city was in a state of mourning as well, grieving over those who had lost their lives in the revolution, and for the woman who had given the world the gift of air.

Lin Beifong looked out her bedroom window wearily. Grey clouds covered the sky and not a speak of blue was to be seen. Along with the water that covered the ground from yesterdays rain, twisted debris of machines and crumbled buildings littered the streets. She watched as a mud soaked cleanup crew worked to remove a large chunk of rock that had crushed a Sato mobile. The metalbender wished to be out there helping with the process. Normally she would find such labor to be beneath her, but she wasn't police chief right now, and she wished to revel in her bending. However, now was not the time to be enjoying herself.

She sighed and eyed her metal uniform a minute before deciding it was formal enough for the occasion. She spread her arms and the uniform snaked its self around her body, locking into place. Lin allowed herself a quick smile at the sensation before turning her head toward the clock that rested on her bedside table. It was time. A feeling of dread washed over her. Lin had no idea what to expect. The conversation she had with Pema started to play over in her mind as she left her home and began the walk to the Island.

"The children, I want you to be their godmother."

She was shocked, "You want me to what?"

"Be their godmother. I know we've never really seen eye to eye," Lin knew she was sugar coating it. The two had never gotten along, their personalities and ideas clashed, and she had even tried to throw the younger woman in jail once. Not to mention Lin had never wanted children, and that had ultimately ruined her relationship with Tenzin. Lin had blamed herself, at least until Pema became pregnant. She knew it was unreasonable to blame Pena for her breakup, but she was a Beifong. They were known for being proudly unreasonable, it was a trait she had gained from her mother.

Pema continued."But Tenzin and I had been discussing it before Rohan was born."

"So this is arrow head's idea?" Lin said narrowing her eyes.

"Yes," Pema paused and shivered beneath the blankets. She was beginning to look paler."But I kind of agreed. We hadn't decided anything yet, but you saved my family and risked everything for them."

"It was my job." Lin said simply.

"Your a Beifong Lin. Even I know Beifongs don't just give up their bending." Pema smiled "You care about them."

"I don't know how to take care of children," Lin exclaimed, avoiding Peam's last statement. "It's not what I was meant for. I never wanted children."

"You'll learn." Pema smiled weakly.

"Damn it Pema, you can''t just replace a mother!" Lin yelled. The non bender seemed taken aback by the sudden change in her demeanor. Lin bit her lip and held back tears as her own statement brought back memories of her own mothers passing.

"I don't want you to be a replacement," Pema said softly trying to reassure her. "But they need someone to be there for them. Tenzin can't handle them by himself, and remember how old you were when you lost your mother? You were an adult. Jinora is only ten Lin. Do you expect Tenzin to be able to explain things to her when she hits puberty?"

Lin didn't like the idea of having to explain that, but the image of Tenzin trying to do so was both humorous and troublesome. He was hopeless. Lin leaned back into the chair and placed her palm to her head. She had a feeling she was going to regret this.

"I'll do it."

Pema smiled and Lin saw a small tear make its way down her face.

"Thank you." She said, whipping the tear away."oh, and Lin... Look after Tenzin too, he gets lonley."

Before she could respond the door of the room flung open and the airbender children swarmed their mother, Tenzin followed behind with Rohan in his arms. Lin stood up and made her way to the door.

"Lin" Tenzin said. She stopped, turning around to face him."Thank you."

"Yes, thank you,"Pema called from her bed and Tenzin looked at her questionably.

Lin nodded and left the room.

An hour later Pema was dead.

As the scene played over in her mind, Lin's body guided her along the streets. By the time she realized how out of it she was, she had already reached the dock where the ferry was located. If it hadn't been for that and the body of water the island rested on, the metalbender may have continued moving mindlessly to her destination. Lin boarded the ferry along with others who were attending Pema's funeral. Once everyone was loaded onto the ferry they were off, and Lin's heart suddenly began to beat faster.

The funeral was bigger than Lin had thought it would be, and lasted longer than expected too. The acolytes sang traditional nomad hymns and prayed. Sobs could be heard as each person passed by the red and gold draped casket where the woman lay. Lin was sitting three rows back, she had yet to make a move toward the casket for fear of going back on the promise she had given Pema. Tenzin and his remaining family were seated in the front row, they hadn't budge yet, Lin guessed they would say their goodbyes as the crowed die down.

She was right. Almost no one was left when the Airbender rose and lead the children up to the casket. Lin watched sadly as Tenzin lowered Rohan down to see his mother, though there was no doubt the baby would not remember his mother. The oldest girl, Jinora, held onto her fathers cloak and rubbed her palm against wet eyes. Jinora may have only been ten but she was mature for her age. She was the only one out of her siblings to have grasped the concept of death. The other two weren't crying, they merely looked curious, and Ikki was feverishly asking questions.

"Why is mommy in a box?" She asked quickly "Is she sleeping?"

"No Ikki," Tenzin said.

"Is she sick?"

"No she-"

"Why is everyone crying?"

"Ikki," Tenzin kneeled in front of his youngest daughter. "Your mother has passed away. It means she won't be wakeing up."

Ikki looked at him questionably and Meelo scaled the sides of the casket "I bet can wake her up!" He said it like it was a challenge. He started to push against her shoulder. "Wake up." He pressed against her shoulder again. "Mommy wake up."

Tenzin looked like he was in pain as he lifted Meelo from the casket and set him down.

"Meelo she won't wake up, we have to say goodbye now."

"I don't want to say goodbye."

"We have to Meelo." His father said, but the boy wasn't satisfied. He looked around at the few people left, then spotted Lin.

"Lady!" He yelled.

Lin was surprised as the boy ran clumsily toward her and gripped her hand, trying to pull her up from her chair.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Your my hero," He said simply."You can wake mommy up."

Something about the boys words caused Lin's heart to twist and she jerked her hand away. Meelo looked up at her with a hurt expression.

"Sorry kid. I can't do anything."

The burial was held that night, only the closest friends and family were allowed to attend. The airbender kids had all been put to bed. All except Jinora. Katara had convinced Tenzin to allow his oldest daughter to attended the burial. It would be a traditional air nomad burial. Each race had their own ways to bury their dead. The waterbenders would build a boat and send it out to sea with the body, often times setting it on fire, once it was destroyed the body would return to the water. Earthbenders would be buried or encased completely in stone, becoming one with the earth. The firebenders burned the bodies and put the ashes in a vase, and it was common to spread the ashes in a fireplace as a symbol of the deceased's burning spirit. Pema's body would be set ablaze. When that was done her ashes would be gathered then released at the highest point around, allowing her spirit to be as free as the air.

Tenzin had asked Mako to start the fire. The teenager agreed and let his arms slip from the avatar he had been comforting. Once the fire had been started it was just a matter of time. They were all willing to wait up all night until the process was done. After a while Lin backed far away from the fire, it was heating her uniform and the light was begging to hurt her eyes. She took a seat on the ground like some of the others had already finished. Tenzin however remained with his back turned to her as did Jinora, but it was getting late and the airbender was still a kid. She turned around and took a seat beside Lin. Lin didn't know if the kids were drawn to he,r or if Pema said something to them. Whatever the case the woman allowed it.

Jinora was quite for a long time before asking in a sad voice, "Do you still miss your mom?"

Lin thought of what to say to the girl. She decided the truth was the best way to go.

"Of course, all the time."

She look down at the small figure. Oh great, shes crying Lin thought. She didn't know what to do,she wasn't good with children. Lin thought back to what her mother would do with her, and placed her hand on Jinora's head.

"It gets easier." She said.

With those words Jinora leaned against Lin and just nodded. Lin put her arms to her sides feeling awkward. She didn't say anything to the grieving girl, and eventually her heartbeat showed she had fallen asleep.

It was early in the morning before the Fire had died down. Tenzin thanked everyone as they left. Bolin had volunteered to carry Jinora back to the temple, Lin didn't mind, though in the last few hours she had grown used to the sleeping bender curled up against her.

Lin was the last to be thanked. Tenzin had thrown his arms around her and Lin was engulfed by a familiar scent.

"Thank you Lin." He continued to hold her.

"No need. I'm your best friend arrow head. Its my job."

Tenzin stepped back."Speaking of which. Are you sure you want to be godmother? I would understand if you wouldn't."

"I gave her my word Tenzin. I'll help look after them." And you too she thought.

Everyone had left when Tenzin scoped up Pema's ashes, placeing them into a decorated jar. Grabbing his glider he sailed toward the temple. He climbed higher and higher until he reached the main top of the Air Temple. Tenzin balanced on the top with ease. He looked off into the distance before taking out the jar. He held it in his left hand and proceeded to pour it into his right. The ashes never touched his palm. He used his bending to send the ashes up in a spiral, once they were all above his head a blast of air was shoot into the center. Pema's ashes were scattered in every direction. She would go wherever the air would take her.

"Goodbye."

* * *

To Be Continued

:D I stayed up to write this for you guys. Hope you enjoyed it. Expect the next chapter in a 3-7 days (busy week ahead). Also the mood will start to lighten up during parts of the story.

Edit: That is the last time I post a story when I've only had 4 hours of sleep in two days. Spelling and grammar mistakes fixed :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Godmother Chapter 3**

**I apologize for the short chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the legend of Korra nor any of the characters used.**

* * *

"I want you to stay here," Tenzin pleaded.

Lin sipped her coffee quietly, turning to the next page in today's news paper.

"Lin, Listen to me." Lin folded her paper and sat the coffee down. He had been begging her all week to move into the temple. Frankly she was getting tired of it. She had grown accustom to living alone, and didn't feel the need to change her lifestyle. At home there were no rules, no kids, no noise. Though the noise level on the island was almost nonexistent right now. Tenzin's constant begging was the only real noise to be heard, and that made it even more annoying.

"I already said no Tenzin," She stated.

"Please Lin,"

"I said no,"

"Lin," He sighed, rubbing his fingers against his temples. "Just hear me out."

The metal bender looked at her friend. She watched as he rubbed his temples like he always did whenever he was frustrated or had a headache. It was something Lin had seen many times during their childhood, she had caused a lot of his headaches after all. She smiled to herself as she remembered his little quirk. At the same time she felt bad for giving the airbender a hard time. She could tell from the bags under his eyes that he hadn't been sleeping well, and had he lost weight? It had only been two weeks since Pema's funeral and it still lay heavy on his mind. The least she could do was listen right?

"Fine." She leaned onto the table."I'll listen."

"Thank you," Tenzin took a deep breath and exhaled. "I think, it is best for you to stay here. It would be easier for you to act as godmother"

"I'm doing my job just fine. I've made enough room in my schedule to attend dinner every week." Lin recalled.

"Lin, dinner is not enough," He argued."I need help, and your small talk isn't helping. Ikki has barley said a word, and Meelo is running wild refusing to listen to me. I had to hire a wet nurse for Rohan, and poor Jinora can't even focus on her studies because she is too busy trying to help me with her siblings."

The reinstated police chief looked at the man. He seemed to be at a loss. "Can't you have your acolytes help?" She suggested."Even if I was to stay here Tenzin, my job would not allow me to be here all the time."

"You don't think I know that, and what about your other job? The children need a mother figure," Lin scoffed, she felt far from motherly."Something like that is not the job of an acolyte, and they are not servants. They do everything out of their own free will. Besides, none of them are benders, and in all honesty I think Pema was the only nonbender who was able to keep the children grounded."

Lin didn't say anything, instead choosing to pick up her coffee. She was about to take a drink when she realized for the first time that the beverage was the same chestnut brown as Pema's eyes. A feeling of guilt washed over her instantly, settling in her chest. Lin didn't want to move, she really didn't. However the dead woman's words and eyes lingered in her mind.

"I'll think about it," Lin said with downcast eyes. The airbender sitting across from her let out a relived breath.

"You have my thanks."

"I said I might." She scowled at her smiling friend.

* * *

**Once again small chapter, I'm sorry, but I wanted to keep my promise of getting something out to you guys within a week. You guys seem anxious (I'm talking about you Debbie lol). My week has been hectic. A word of advice. Join a school club, team, or organization if you want friends outside of your computer screen.**

**Don't join if you want free time. I'm one of the leaders of this organization at my high school, and all week we have had this fundraiser. I had to wake up at six, go to school, then start the fundraiser the moment school ends, stay there until 10pm, then repeat the next day.**

**:'( I hate things cutting into my nerd life.**

**But that is done now. So now I'll have time to focus on writing again.**

**Any way I hope you enjoy the story so far. Updates will continue.**


	4. Chapter 4

**:3 Hey guys. Sorry I was slow at getting this out. Some unforeseen things happened, but here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Korra nor any of the characters used.**

**Godmother Chapter 4**

* * *

Lin left the table after her discussion with Tenzin. She wanted some space to think. The metalbender let her mind wander as she walked around the island, allowing herself to see, take in, and feel all the sights she had know growing up. She had spent so much time here, whether Katara was babysitting her, or she was sparring, or hanging out with Tenzin, she was always here. It had always felt like a second home. Waves of nostalgia washed over her leaving a bitter sweat feeling behind. Lin had to admit to admit, she missed this place.

Lin made her way to the yin yang amphitheater. She remembered as a girl attending plays and such there. Her favorite had to be the one by the Ember Island Players she had seen as a young teen. Her and her mother had laughed while uncle Aangs face had looked mortified. The whole time she keep glancing at Tenzin to see his face. It was oddly twisted in his attempt to stay calm. He had always felt that he should uphold a certain mannerism in public but the play was pushing him to his breaking point. To his humiliation, and Lin's glee, the young airbender had snapped at the worst joke in the play. The audience was silent as Tenzins loud laughter echoed all around. Lin never let him forget it.

Lin snapped out of her reminiscing as she neared the amphitheater. Her heart stopped when she saw a small figure in red and yellow laying at the bottom of the steps. Lin's mind was racing faster than her body could react. Amon, the equalist. Whatever it was Lin took off down the large steps, two at a time. She landed at the bottom beside the figure in a fighting stance, ready to release the furry of her bending. Nothing happened, no one attacked. She turned around quickly to look at the unconscious figure. It was the oldest girl Jinora. Her heart began to race, and her mind flashed backed to a moment years ago. She could see it all too clearly, her mother laying in a crumpled heap on the street as rain poured down. She could still remember the way her check burned and blood ran down its side. But most of all, she remembered the awful gut wrenching feeling of helplessness. Be okay, Lin though please be okay. She knelt beside the girl shaking.

"Jinora," She questioned, shaking the small girl. "Come on kid, wake up."

Relief flooded her instantly as the young girls eyes fluttered open. "What happened? Are you hurt?"

Jinora sat up slowly and rubbed her eyes. "I feel asleep."

Lin's mouth fell open in disbelief, "Asleep."

The girl nodded, "I didn't mean to. I only sat down to rest."

"You almost gave me a heart attack," Lin exclaimed.

"I'm sorry." she said wearily. "I'm just tired. Rohan doesn't like his nurse so I stayed up to help last night."

Lin looked at the ten year old. She was strong willed but still, she was to young to be worrying about these things.

"Shouldn't your dad help with him?" Lin asked. She would have strong words for Tenzin if he didn't.

"He has, a lot," Jinora said. "But Rohan won't go to sleep for him, or the nurse. I don't know why."

"Maybe its because you remind him of his mother."

The girl looked surprised, "Really? How."

Lin sat beside the young girl, "You look like her, not as much as Ikki though, and your personality is more like hers. Why don't you get your sister to help?"

Jinora looked down at her feet, "Ikki won't talk to me."

"What about your bro- you know wha, never mind." Lin said, quickly realizing Meelo could never set still enough to help.

"Meelo won't listen to anyone." Jinora wrapped her arms around her legs, pulling them up so she could rest her head on them. "Everything is falling apart. Everyone feels so distant."

_Pema was the only nonbender who was able to keep the children grounded. _Tenzin's words echoed in her head. It looks like I'll have to keep them grounded, Lin thought, You airdenders are far to flighty for your own good.

Lin stood up and turned her back to Jinora, "Hop on kid. You're tired, I'll carry you back."

Jinora hesitated before placing herself on Lin's back.

"Hold on." Lin told her after hooking her arms around the small girls legs.

Jinora rested her head on the metalbenders shoulder. She didn't seem to mind the metal of the uniform.

"I always thought you were grouchy and mean." Jinora said bluntly, causing Lin to raise an eyebrow. "But daddy is right, you are really nice."

Lin wondered what Tenzin had been telling the children, "Well don't get use to it kid. I've got a reputation to uphold."

"Jinora," Tenzin yelled as the two entered the kitchen. "Are you alright?"

"'I'm fine daddy." Jinora said, airbending herself into her fathers arms. "Aunt Lin found me sleeping."

"Sleeping?"

"Yes," Lin said smugly. "Your daughter seems to have a habit of falling asleep in the oddest places."

"Well that's better I suppose." He said, looking down at Jinora. "I thought you might have been hurt."

"Aunt Lin thought so too."

Lin glared at the smiling girl, and she could feel Tenzins surprised eyes on her. She looked up at her bald friend. "I'll stay."

"You will?" Tenzin asked in surprise.

"Yes, on three conditions."

Tenzins shoulders slumped at the words, "Oh no."

"First off. I want my own room."

"Oh course. That can easily be arranged"

"Second. I want coffee, not any of your tea crap."

"I suppose we can do that." He rubbed the back of his head. "Just keep it away from Meelo."

"Third. I want meat."

"Absolutely not Lin." He said sternly. "You know we are vegetarians."

"I can't be a vegetarian Tenzin. I need meat."

"But you'll be living here."

"So? Do you expect me to wear acolyte cloths and ride a bison too?" She asked.

"But-it- its against," He said frustrated. "aghhh. Fine"

He pointed at her suddenly, "But you have to buy and prepare it."

"Of course," She folded her arms smirking. "I will. Now how about sending those acolytes to help me move out?"

* * *

**:D This story has officially made the 1,000 view mark. I would like to thank all you lovely readers. Also keep the reviews coming, I love them and they encourage me to write more, and I still have plenty of ideas for this story.**

**Also to celebrate the 1,000 views I want to know which character you would like to see/see more of in the story. Inbox me, review, whichever way I want your opinions. Top character will make an appearance in later chapters.**


	5. Chapter 5

:D Hello lovely readers, I'm back! With a new computer! I'll be updating again. Remember how I said I had chapters 5-7 on paper? Well you will get one every week. In the time I was gone this went from 1,000 views, to 3,000. All I can say is wow. Oh, and thank you.

Yikes! SO many spelling mistakes. I think I fixed them all. Sorry guys new software, and the keys on my new laptop are spaced weird, I'm not used to it yet. I keep hitting the wrong keys. Also forgot the disclaimer.

**Disclaimer:I do not own the legend of korra, nor avatar the last airbender. All rights go to their respected owners.**

* * *

Godmother Chapter 5

"Here we are," Tenzin announced, pushing aside a door. Lin took a step into the room. It was very plain. A white covered bed and a wooden wardrobe took up the right, while a desk and chair lay beneath the window on the far wall. The acolytes were very eager to help with the move, and Lin took note that those who helped had volunteered, reinforcing what Tenzin had said about doing things of their own free will. They had placed the boxes in a jumbled pile in the center, and looking at the stack now, Lin wished she had labeled them.

"Well then, I'll be going" Tenzin said. "If you need me, I'll be down the hall"

"Wait." Lin said firmly. Tenzin looked at her questionably. "Where is the bathroom?"

"Oh right." He walked into the room, his face turning a bit read. "T- the acolytes normally use a-a community bath."

He coughed, " But knowing you, I took the liberty of giving you one of the guest rooms."

He walked around the boxes and Lin followed, behind them was a plain wooden door with a simple handle. He opened it and ushered her in. The bathroom was small but furnished, a white tube was pushed against the far wall and a small white sink stood next to a cabinet. Hanging above the sink, attached to the marble wall was a mirror. Lin looked at her reflection with disdain.

"I don't suppose the mirror can be removed?" She asked the airbender.

Tenzin looked at her in surprise, his brow then folding into a look of worry.

"Lin." He said quietly. "It wasn-"

"What are you talking about?" The earthbender turned to him and shrugged her shoulders. "I have a bigger one I brought from home. I would like to hang it."

She watched as her friend smiled slightly, "I'll see what I can do."

Lin watched him leave wondering to herself if he had believed the lie. Once the door clicked shut behind him she searched the cabinets, finding a stack of white towels hidden in the lower drawer. She took one and draped it over the mirror.

Tenzin searched the island discretely, he wanted to talk with the acolytes who had helped with the move. He didn't believe Lin. He knew that she would rather lie than have someone help her with her problems. She had always been that way. Though the thought of Lin still being plagued by her past was unbelievable. It made him wonder if he ever truly understood the effect it had on her.

He found one of the acolytes near the caves, feeding the flying bison. He couldn't remember his name, he was new but his face stuck out. Tenzin approached anyway.

"Master Tenzin."The young acolyte greeted, bowing. "What brings you out here?"

"I was wondering if you had found a mirror in Lin's house. She said she wants to hang it in her room."

The acolyte blinked, seeming a little confused. "No I didn't. Lady Beifong didn't even have one in the bathroom. There were small holes in the wall where one had been. I thought she may have taken it down herself, but now that you mention it I didn't see one while we were boxing things."

Tenzin frowned and lightly stroked his beard, "Is that so?"

"Should I go see if it was left behind?"

"No need. Thank you for your help"

The acolyte bows once more, "I'm sorry I could not be of any help master Tenzin."

"No, no, you helped plenty." Tenzin walked away, leaving the young acolyte in confused state as he continued feeding.

_The rain beat down, pounding against the streets of republic city. It was cold, but that didn't bother Lin. She struggled at the ropes that held her, cursing muffled by the cloth they gagged her with. Her hands were tied together, as were her legs, she could still touch the earth but when she tried frantically to call it, nothing happened. Chi blockers._

"_Is this her?" She heard one behind her ask._

"_Yeah its her." The one in front of her smirked. "Her bending was good, but lacking her mothers experience. I have to hand it to the kid. She took out a good number of us."_

_Lin glared at him, recalling how she had been attacked. She should have sensed them with her bending, but they came from above, dropping from the sky alongside the rain._

"_We expected your mother." The one behind her chuckled. "But looks like you will just have to be the bait."_

_Lin jerked, trying to squirm out of their grasp but her body went rigid as she felt something cold, something metal, something sharp, press against her throat. It was a knife._

"_Now now,we wouldn't want you to run off. The chief is already on her way."_

_I shouldn't have come Lin thought. Her mother had told her it was too much for one person, too much for her, to seek out this small band of chi blockers. Lin hadn't listened and now her mother was coming to bail her out of trouble. The thought mad her angry and out of anger Lin slammed her head back, hard. Her head connected with the chi blocker holding the knife and he cried out, lowering the knife, but grabbing for her hair. He yanked her up and Lins eyes closed tightly._

"_She laid a good one on you chang." One of them laughed, and Lin chuckled through the fabric. Mistake. Suddenly Lin screamed as he slashed the blade across her right check. It hurt, it burned. She was breathing frantically now as the blood oozed down her face. Her heart dropped as she realized for the first time that these people were dangerous. They were out to kill._

_An overwhelming fear consumed her now. Mother, she thought. They were going to kill her. She tried to push down the panic, her mother could handle anything, she was the greatest earthbender in the world. She repeated it to herself again and again but it was getting hard to breath, and her body wouldn't stop shaking. She felt nauseated and her thoughts were jumbled. Everything felt far away. The young woman was having panic attack._

_The rain continued to pour but suddenly its rythmatic sound was interrupted by footsteps._

"_Her she comes." Lins eyes widened._

"_Take off the gag. Everything in place?" The gag came off and Lin took a deep shacky breath._

"_Trap set." One of them laughed._

_Suddenly a metal clad figure rounded the corner that Lin recognized immediately._

"_Police Cheif Toph Beifong, did you loose something?"_

"_Let my daughter go."_

"_Oh so you know shes here?" _

_Lin barred her teeth, of course her mother knew. Thats why they had left her planted on the ground despite being an earthbender. Her mother could feel her heartbeat. She could find her._

"_Run! Its a trap!" Lin yelled "Moth-ghaaaa!_

_Lin screamed as the metal blade cut deep into her skin once more, just above the tender patch of skin where the first cut was made._

"_Lin!" Toph shoot down the street at full speed._

"_Now!" One of the chi blockers called._

_Lins breath caught in her throat as she watch a chi blocker fall from the sky. A rope in one hand to swing, and a club in the other. No. No. No._

"_Mother!" Lin screamed so load it hurt her throat, but that didn't mater. Nothing mattered. The chi blockers, the rain, the pain, all of it seemed to go silent, fade out. The only thing she heard was a terribly chilling, heart stopping, crack, as her mother was hit in the head. Toph's body slumped to the ground, unmoving. The sound, the sound of bones breaking, of life dying, it keep playing in Lin's head as she stared. Even when Uncle Aang showed up, even when he went into the avatar state and saved her. The sound, it wouldn't go away._

Lin woke up sobbing violently. She hadn't had this nightmare in a long time, it came less frequently now, but still, it haunted her. She sat up and pulled her knees against her chest, covering her ears with her hands. She knew it wouldn't work, the sound was in her mind, in her memory.

"Make it stop." She pleaded. To whom? She didn't know."Make it stop."

She jumped when she heard a knock on the door.

"Lin are you all right?" It was Tenzin.

"I'm fine arrow head." Lin lied, trying to sound normal.

"No you aren't. I'm coming in."

Tenzin opened the door only to be greeted with a pillow to his face.

"Out!"

Tenzin just shut the door and walked toward the bed. He sat down on its side and Lin felt the bed sag.

"I said get out. I'm fine." Lin said quietly. Tenzin wrapped his arms around her and stroked her hair.

"You are still a bad liar." He stated.

It had been a long time since Lin had allowed anyone to hold her. The sensation caused her to sob even harder and she wrapped her arms around her old friend.

"It won't go away Tenzin. The sound just won't go away."

* * *

.-. That was extremely hard to write. I think a little part of me just died along with Toph. I hated making a strong character like Lin break down, but at the same time, I think it was fitting.

Anyway, since this is a Linzin story I wanted some scenes with just them. So no airbabies this time guys.

R&R? :D See you next week, sorry I ripped out your hearts.


	6. Chapter 6

**:3 Kind of a short chapter this week guys, but I end them where it feels right. Anyway Sundays will be the update day for this story. Will this story have an ending? Honestly I don't know where or when it will end. Its just a bunch of random life and growing up events really. Some sad, some heart warming. There is no evil guy, or anything. So I think I will keep going until I run out of ideas.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the legend of Korra nor Avatar the Last Airbender. All rights go the their respected owners.**

* * *

Lin groaned as she entered the kitchen, her head was aching. She was gathering up materials to prepare her coffee when she saw yellow and red in the corner of her eyes.

"Tenzin." She said.

"Lin, good morning." He replied.

There was an air of awkwardness and Lin mentally scolded herself for the break down she had had the night before. She made herself busy hoping to avoid conversation. It didn't work.

"How are you feeling?" He asked

"Good."

There was silence.

"Did you sleep well? After the nightmare?"

Lin frowned remembering how he had come to comfort her. It made her feel weak, and helpless. She didn't like feeling weak or helpless. It didn't help that when she had woken up, she half expected to still be wrapped in Tenzin's arms. The slight disappointment she felt when her bed was empty was also an unwelcomed feeling. "I did."

More silence.

"Why did you never tell me that you were still having problems?"

Lin poured herself some of the fresh steaming coffee, "The nightmares went away for a while. Your fathers meditative therapy helped, but after he passed my job became more stressful, I didn't continue the treatments."

"You could have came to me, my father trained me Lin"

"I didn't want to go to anyone anymore, I didn't want to feel weak, or crazy." She sat across from him, setting the hot cup on the table.

Tenzin sighed "Lin I didn't call you crazy, its just you can't even look in a mirror... You are having nightmares, and you are still blaming yourself."

"Blame where blame is needed."

"Lin" He was getting angry now, it was hard to watch his friend, his oldest and honestly dearest friend, blame herself. "You know what your mother would say if she was here?"

Lin shot him a death stare. The airbender was over the line.

"Aunt Toph would have told you to 'suck it up, get over it, and go throw a boulder until you feel better'."

Lin was surprised he had remembered her mother saying that. She allowed herself a small and genuine smile and Tenzin looked at her fondly. There had been a time where she had smiled all the time, Tenzin recalled how cold Lin had become after watching her mother die. Cold and withdrawn, all her time spent at work.

"She would have." She looked out the window on her left. Republic city gleamed in the early morning light. "But I don't think throwing a boulder will help with trama."

"Then just suck it up and get over it, so to speak"

"You are asking for the impossible." She sipped at the coffee.

"No, I'm asking for you to get passed your pride and ask for help."

Lin huffed. She knew she had pride, lots of it. She also knew she was stubborn, but she didn't like him reminding her.

"I have to get to work." With that the metalbender stood up and walked out, leaving her bald friend alone.

Lin walked into the house. It was late, and she was tired. All she wanted to do was take a hot bath, but before she made it to her room faint crying found her ears. The metalbender followed the noise, ending up in Rohan's nursery. Jinora was there rocking the baby trying to calm his crying.

"Ikki, will you hand me a diaper?" The young airbender asked.

Her sister just looked at her silently and began to rummage through the drawers. She pulled out a small white diaper and handed it to her sister.

"Can you get some baby powder too?"

Ikki looked at her, and the baby, this time with some anger in her eyes. Lin couldn't help but watch, sensing something was wrong with the youngest girl.

"He's loud." Lin said, causing the girls to jump.

"Aunt Lin, your home." Jinora smiled, and Ikki turned away.

"Dirty diaper?" She asked. "Wheres your father?"

"Yes. He was here earlier, but our brother got into some trouble with a baby bison. I think hes trying to catch him."

Lin sighed, airbenders.

"Ikki, can you get me some baby powder?" Jinora repeated, placeing the crying infant on the table, she began to remove the diaper. "Ikki?"

The youngest girl held the bottle of powder in her hand, but looked at the boy in anger. "Why would you help him?"

That was the first time Lin had heard the normally talkative girl speak in a while. Given the circumstances that caused her to stop speaking, this should be a happy moment or at least an improvement, but her words worried the woman.

"What do you mean?" Jinora asked discarding the dirty diaper in the trash.

"He took our mother!" She yelled looking up at her older sister and pointed at her brother. "Shes gone and its all his fault!"

Jinora and Lin were both taken aback by this.

"If he wasn't born she would still be here!" tears fell from her face. The young airbender stormed past Lin and down the hallway.

Jinora continued to change the diaper despite the silent tears that feel down her face.

"You okay kid?"

"Jinora shook her head yes but Lin didn't believe her. The metalbender walked over to her and placed a hand on her head.

"How can she say that?" Jinora said choking on her tears. "Rohan didn't ask for her to die."

Lin was suddenly reminded of her conversation with Tenzin this morning, and she felt her chest tighten.

"There were so many things and people involved, but hes going to grow up believing he killed her."

The girl wrapped herself around Lin's waist and continued to cry. "He didn't. Its not his fault."

Jinora's words struck a cord with Lin and she began stroking the girls hair absentmindedly. She looked at the newly changed baby who had quickly dozed off on the changing table. A content smile lay on his sleeping face. Would his dreams be plagued by nightmares too? Surely not. There was no trama. But would the boy be able to look at himself in the mirror? Would he blame himself, see himself as a murderer?

"Put him to bed." She told Jinora. "I'll talk to your sister in the morning."

* * *

**^.^ R&R? Hope you guys enjoyed it and see you next week. If you need me or have a request just drop a PM.**

**:) In the meantime I'll be playing Minecraft.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Im late! I'm late! I'm late! For a very important dat- who am I kidding? I'm late because I had a date XD. So lets just pretend that it is Sunday.**

**Sorry, Its the shortest chapter I believe. Also not at all my best work, but I felt like I owed you guys at least a little chapter. I've been under the weather lately and the doctor put me on an inhaler. Its not been fun. I've had a funless time.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Korra nor the characters, all rights go to their respected owners.**

* * *

Ikki sat in the bedroom she shared with her father, sister, brother, and once her mother. The small girl hugged her knees and stared at a picture of her mother. She missed her dearly and keep to herself recently, lacking the energy she had before.

"Its all his fault" She would whisper to herself. She felt nothing but anger toward her newest sibling.

"Welcome!" She had greeted him, minutes after he was born. "I'm Ikki, and this is Jinora and Meelo."

She remembered being so happy to see his face. Now she didn't want to see his face.

"We have a super great family"

We had a super great family.

"And we're so happy you are a part of it."

"Go away." Ikki muttered.

"Not happening kid." Ikki jumped. Lin Beifong was standing in the doorway. Ikki noted that she looked weird without her armor. She wore a white tank top and gray sweat pants. Ikki guessed she had been asleep or training. Or both. She had heard stories of the Beifongs, who knows what the bossy lady can do.

"Hmph" Ikki huffed, turning away she stuck out her bottom lip. She felt the bed sag as the green eyed woman sat down. They sat there in silence but it wasn't long before she felt the need to look at Lin. She directed her gaze up at the woman, and despite the metalbender looking away she spoke to the girl as if she sensed her.

"Don't blame your brother. He will blame himself enough when he is older."

"I hope he does" Ikki growled bitterly.

"No you don't." Lin said flatly.

"Yes I do."

"No you do-"

"Yes I do"

Both benders locked eyes for a moment, then in an instant both turned away their arms crosses and eyes closed.

"Infuriating little-"

"Stupid grouchy-."

They both keep mumbling, their backs still to one another. Both were like that for a long time, both were stubborn, until Lin finally said, "You know... I blame myself for my mother's death everyday."

The young girls attention was captured. She didn't speak,and by the end of the story, she didn't know if she could.

"Sounds a lot worse than what your brother did right?"

Ikki nodded. Lin's story was worse and Ikki felt sad now. She felt so bad for the woman.

"I'm sorry." She muttered, her words barley audible.

"My fault. Don't worry about it."

"It wasn't your fault." Ikki said in a small voice. She watched her hands as she pulled at the sheets. "Those men didn't have to be there, that guy didn't have to hit her."

"And Amon didn't have to be there, he didn't have to capture you."

"That's different!" Ikki yelled, turning around the face Lin.

"How?" Lin said simply. "Because its was your mother?"

Ikki bite her lip, knowing the woman was right but refusing to admit it.

"I'm not asking for you to forgive your brother just yet. Anger is a stage of grief, it will pass."

Ikki turned around again. "Doubt it."

"It will, and when it does I ask that you, your siblings, and your father remind him that he is not to blame."

"Who is going to remind you?" She asked. Looked at her in surprise, had she heard a slight laugh from the grouchy lady?

"Worry about him." Lin stood up and shoved the airbenders head lightly, almost playfully. She left the room without another word.

Ikki's hands became fist, she would remind him every day that it was his fault. She would make sure he knew it was. There is no way this anger will go away she though.

It did. It took a while, a few days, a few weeks, but it did. All the anger went away and Ikki did what Lin had told her to do. She reminded him, but Ikki also reminded her. It wasn't long after that when her father had replaced the mirror in Lin's room. The new one was smaller, and simpler. Ikki didn't understand Lin's actions, but the way the metalbender looked into the glass told her that it was important.

* * *

**:3 Now I can't promise that I will have the next chapter up Sunday. It is my last week of work and I move into my dorm room on Sunday. So busy, busy, busy. Come Sunday I will be at Uni, I'll be a college freshman... If the FA office doesn't screw me over... Anyway, I'm packing right now and oddly enough I'm try to decide whether to bring some of my stuffed animals or not. Should I? NOt sure how well it would go over at Uni.**

**:D R&R? I love getting reviews guys. I read them all, so don't think your comment goes unnoticed. I would hug you guys if I could.**

**^.^ And yes I do play Minecraft Derp.**


End file.
